carlrailofficialfandomcom-20200214-history
History of CarlRail
2016 March 2016 Date Build suggests the idea for CarlRail Date Carl's laptop is fixed. April 2016 * April 26th: CarlRail is founded at 11:34 a.m. GMT by NewBuildmini and CarlPIandog. CarlRail employs Pant's Security to deal with bad people near or on the railway. This day was also the 30th anniversary of the Chernobyl Powerplant Explosion from April 26th 1986 May 2016 * May 2nd: CarlRail hits 20 members,including JamieTass,who was friends with CarlPIandog and NewBuildmini back then. * May 5th: CarlRail releases their first uniforms and models. June 2016 * June 1st: CarlPIandog and JamieTass have a fight due to ranks.JamieTass is later fired. * June 4th: CarlPIandog and NewBuildmini have a fight because of one of the uniforms.Build is fired but re-hired a few hours later. * June 23rd: CarlRail began working on places,which were later abandoned. July 2016 * July 29th: CarlRail celebrates NewBuildmini (The Co-Founder)'s birthday. * July 30th: CarlRail sets up their website (carlrail.weebly.com). August 2016 * August 7th: CarlRail begins working on their mainline and are still currently working on it. * August 13th: CarlRail hits 40 members. * August 20th: CarlRail had an attack by an unknown hacker and most of their places and models have been deleted. Luckily nothing else was affected. * August 29th: Due to ROBLOX having a DNS server error, CarlRail was offline for all of the day. * August 30th: CarlRail gets back online after the ROBLOX DNS error. * August 31st: Carl and build start working on a new line. It is the Great Carlton Railway, but it later abandoned due to AOCL Lag. September 2016 * September 1st: NewBuildmini is back to school because in Russia, holidays end at that day. Carl figures out how to make bi-directional sensors and sync them with an automatic train, so he publishes a second copy of GCR (Great Carlton Railway) and begins to change stuff (remove the AOCL, add some LCs etc). This game became Foxton And Area 2016/2017 . * September 3rd: Foxton and Area 2016/2017 is open for the public. * September 5th: CarlPIandog is back to school * September 9th: Carl's school have a fire drill. He doesn't like them and he got scared. Also, CarlRail's Mainline development reaches around 70% finished. JamieTass is also growing more jealous. * September 10th: Carl and Build reveal the release date for their mainline is somewhere between end of October and Mid November.They will hold production on the 6th October until 18th October due to Carl being on holiday for 11 days. Also, CarlRail Website goes into business plan for a month.They set up a store where they sell models and games. They release a coupon code to celebrate. * September 11th: CarlRail hold a 2 minute silence for the victims of 9/11. Carl announces later that day that they put the group website down from 9:11 am to 13:32 pm. * September 17th: Carl uploads a sneak peak of their mainline. An hour later they have a fight over the website and Carl blocks build.The reason is because build is too lazy to make images.Carl threatens build to replace him. They become 'friends' again but have 2 more arguments. It takes 4 hours until they eventually become friends again. Carl is relieved. 30 minutes later they have another argument. Carl nicknames this day 'Argument Day'. Neddyfram1110 eventually calms down the fight a few minutes before build left to go to sleep. Carl is relieved the next day as build is now a good friend. * September 26th: Carl begins planning a new game. He also starts coding a website for CarlRail. It is currently unknown why is making another CarlRail website. * September 29th: At 19:41 BST time, CarlRail hits 50 members. An amazing milestone. They aim to hit 100 by next March. * September 30th: Carl fills in a absence report for 5th October until 18th October. Carl and build abandon Carlfieldshire for a few weeks due to Carl's absence. October 2016 * October 2nd: Carl and Build start to refurbish Carlford and Area after 2 to 3 months of inactivity of the game. They have a new title 'Carlford and Area 2017'. A few moments after launching up teamcreate,they notice most of the crossings were missing and told the group the game had been hacked while it was inactive. * October 6th: Carl goes to Antalya,Turkey for 11 days. CarlRail is closed for the time being. He keeps in touch via his phone. * October 17th: Carl lands back at Gatwick and gets home 2:00 am on 18th October * October 18th: Carl announces he has no school and everything is back to normal. * October 19th: Carl is back to school. * October 20th: There is a real fire at Carl's school. He said someone smoked in the toilets and then dropped the cigarette,causing it to burn. He was doing science at the time and had to leave without his blazer,so he was freezing. This was the last day of school for 11 days (Half term). * October 30th: Carl's birthday. CarlRail has a party and Carl gets presents from some people. November 2016 * November 5th: Bonfire Night. CarlRail celebrates this. December 2016 * December 1st: Countdown to Christmas begins. * December 6th: CarlRail hacked,luckily only description was changed. * December 9th: Fire alarm at Carl's school again. Caused by some idiot students. * [Unknown Date. Somewhere around December 15th] CarlRail hits 60 members! * December 16th: Carl's school breaks up at 12:20 for Christmas. Also NewBuildmini plans to convert the shuttle line into a tram line somewhere in March 2017. * December 20th: Carl got a warning,he hasn't explained the reason. * December 25th: Christmas Day. Carl was off for most of the day. 2017 January 2017 * January 1st: CarlRail celebrates the New Year. Also development on Roarkshire begins again. Aim is to finish by May. * January 2nd: CarlRail's website taken down. Carl says it may never come back up. * January 8th: CarlRail hits 70 members. Build also invents upper quadrant semaphore signals. * January 9th: CarlRail introduce new technology for their trains. One being new slam doors. Carl is back to school. * January 16th: Carl banned for 2 days. Unknown Reason. February 2017 February 4th: Biggest fail in CarlRail History: Carl did script.parent.lights.script.disabled = false instead of script.parent.parent.script.disabled = true February 10th: New route starts to be installed in Foxton. February 17th: Carl uploads a safety machinima of why not to misuse on Level Crossings. This is his first machinima and he is starting to make more. Some of his machinimas that will be made will have CarlRail Easter Eggs included (e.g in Bully Part 1 and 2 there is a CarlRail Class 153) February 25th: CarlRail makes history. They run a train from Tonham Central to Carlton and back. March 2017 * March 1st: Creeperwimp exiled from CarlRail. Reason posted on group wall. Also, Carl plans a machinima about how CarlRail was founded and how Network Build went bankrupt. * March 2nd: Foxton gets hacked. It gets sorted quickly. Creeperwimp was responsible for it. Carl begins production on the machinima. * March 3rd: Production on the machinima finishes. Release is March 3rd (the day production finished). Carl says it is a 'mini-movie'. Foxtonshire and Greater Tonham's councils reject the proposal for tram line, instead supporting the extension and adding a new line to the shuttle. * March 4th: Carl releases the machinima called 'How CarlRail was Founded'. It shows how Network Build went bankrupt and how CarlRail came to life. This is based on what actually happened on ROBLOX. It was uploaded on March 4th but says March 3rd. It is a glitch with youtube * March 5th: Team L33tblue (NewBuildmini's Alt) Is hacked and tries to destroy CarlRail. Luckily it doesn't work. * March 18th: CarlRail make a special train for Carl hitting 1,000 subscribers. While testing the train, it spazzes when carl gets out but flips back onto the track. Also they have a party since they said last week March 18th is Party day. * March 19th: A prison is added into Foxton and they start running prison services. * March 29th: Carl fixes lag in CarlFieldshire April 2017 April 1st: CarlRail pranks the members saying the sensors were leaked. NewBuildmini also invents the new generation of LC phones. Btw, Eastern Division of CarlRail was also founded this day, unknown time. NewBuildmini gets BC. April 3rd: CarlRail begin development on Carlfieldshire again as lag is fixed. May 2017 May 26th: Carl introduces Foxton 105.2 FM into Foxton's Auto Shuttle. Also a new track is installed. It allows access from the mainline into the auto line in Foxton and Area 2017. May 30th: New line installed from Foxton Docks Junction to the beginning of the auto shuttle. A Class 66 was ran twice on the auto rails and the new track. This line is for maintenance, weedkillers (MPVs) and Manual Passenger services if the auto train breaks down. June 2017 June 18th: Foxton had a medium update. The auto train got a new emergency phone linked to the Warvale signalling centre, on the 2nd stage of it. The Foxton bypass road curve got fixed. June 19th: The auto train track doubling is almost finished. The track got extended from Warvale to Foxton. June 20th: Mickton Central LC is now double track. Doubling is finished, just needs points installed, and additional track at Foxton new station. Double track now ends at the Tonham Staircase, since the underground parts will be single track. Also Lincoln Park got new trespassing signs like at Tonham Interchange. July 2017 July 3th: Carlton Lane West LC is now officially an AOCR, telephones had been installed, not linked yet. July 5th: The auto train now has a map of the line. July 6th: Carlton Lane station has an upgrade. It has been done by Build. July 9th: Wardsey AOCL now added to the Foxton Docks - Shuttle access line. Track guards on the shuttle removed, new under-wheels added, Foxton Station Foot LC is now stop look listen. July 13th: Carl makes the first CarlRail MPV Weedkiller. Carlton Lane signs turned blue. July 15th: Carl's Warvale Farm is added with realistic MWL Crossing July 18th: The shuttle radio now has Level Crossings Don't Run The Risk adverts. July 21st: AWS is tested on the High Tonham Test Track with a class 97 as a testing train for them. They're successful. Work begins to put them on the manual line. July 22nd: The 153 is fixed. Passenger services run again August 2017 August 5th: New switch for the double line is made using sensors. This will be place near Tonham Interchange as only one train will go in it at a time as underground will remain single track. August 12th: New signals have been installed on the current manual line. AWS is also installed, but signal buttons did not fit in the signalling centre, so It is currently driver operated. August 13th: New signals and AWS buttons are now in the correct signalling centres. August 16th: Doubling line is finished. Old track has been lifted and turned into a footpath and bike trail. Services only run to Foxton due to engineering works at Lincoln Park and Tonham Interchange. August 17th: Carlton Lane West AOCR turns back into AHB-X. August 18th: The first auto train arrives at the new Foxton shuttle station. It tends to get stuck at curves, because of the underwheels and the weldscript, conflicting with the hinged underwheels. Later the underwheels got fixed. August 19th: Carlton Lane West AHB-X finally fixed. August 23rd: Work on the B16B finally commences. August 26th: Third platform installed at Carlton Lane for the upcoming Red line services. Bobbymagoo is hired as a Crossing Keeper. August 27th: Bobbymagoo is fired for letting a passenger into the signal boxes, admining him, getting unauthorised admin and driving trains. He shouldn't have done all of this since it isn't his rank or his game. Later on, he was rehired. August 31st: ThomasTankFan365 gives Carl a class 70. Carl paints this in CarlRail maintenance livery but forgot to add AWS. September 2017 September 1st: Build got school again, even though he had no lessons that day, just a celebration like thingy, why would anyone like school anyway, I am Build myself writing this and I hate school. Also build painted the class 70 in DB Schenker livery (even though DB doesn't have a 70) and adds AWS. Carl is yet to have painted it CarlRail livery. September 3rd: It's Foxton and Area's birthday! September 4th: Build's first day of school and Carl's last day of the summer holidays. Foxton might have a birthday party or it will be on the weekend. September 5th: Carl is back to school. Build will be inactive a bit due to his school, so Carl will update Foxton and keep the group up as well as review applications and train new employees. September 13th: Build starts building the new Lincoln Park CR station. but later abandons it because he never finishes anything since he is the most laziest person. September 19th: Most of this history will be Foxton and Area :) also Carl invents realistic stopping and starting in the B15, but will not add it for a few weeks September 21st: The Depot Shuttle Station is commissioned on the Blue Line. Carl's laptop breaks later that night while editing Foxton (saves changed, luckily). He is greeted by lots of errors and It is too late to try and fix it. September 22nd: Carl spends all night trying to fix his laptop. His brother will have a look at it but will take a few months since he is in the Navy and is on deployment. Carl is at risk at losing CarlRail plans, Foxton plans, game saves and railway pictures. He is currently using his Gaming PC. Thus the Foxton party will be delayed by weeks. October 2017 October 1st: Carl plans the party for Saturday 7th October so he can attend before he goes to Turkey for 2 weeks. CarlRail Shuttle's Second Line (Carlton Vale - Mansford) begins development. It's a separate game from Foxton. October 2nd: Carl gives permission for Build to rename the Blue Line Shuttle station called Tonham Interchange to Tonham South Interchange. October 10th: Carl goes on holiday. Build is in charge of CarlRail. Konham is 36% completed. Estimated completion: December 2017. October 24th: ROBLOX server malfunction. A HTTP 503 appeared when someone tried to enter the site. CarlRail was offline due to this error. It was sorted out later. October 25th: Carl lands back into the UK at around 03:30. He is online from 8am on roblox.Building of Konham continued. Testing of the Class 143 is successful and they are being introduced throughout the network. October 26th: Name tags for Pacer number 143001 are recieved and are installed. It is then delivered to the Tonham 'depot'. October 30th: Carl's birthday. Strangely, he didn't release a present. November 2017 November 3rd: CarlRail hits 100 members. Carl also has a real fire at school, making him 40 minutes late home and unable to do secret stuff. He is also in shock and might be quiet over the next few days as the fire was right next to his classroom. November 5th: Carl and build film a safety video at Carlton West LC November 10th: The first part of Konham is nearly done and should be released on Sunday. Carl begins work on a book called "The Foxton Files" which is a handbook for Foxton and also reveals some secrets. November 13th: Fire at Tonham Central. It takes 1 hour until it is safe again. A police investigation showed it was arson. A wiki page will be made for it later. November 15th: B15 catches fire at Carlton West level crossing. Fire service responds quickly and it is sorted. A wiring fault with the engine caused it to happen. December 2017 December 1st: Countdown to Christmas begins. Carl also adds new stuff to Foxton as well as creating some new thumbnails. A new trailer is also in production. December 10th: Carl invents automatic trains (class trains such as Class 37 or Class 153). He begins development on a new game that will be automatic. December 13th: Carl invents ROBLOX's first RealTimeTrains. It is not for sale. It can only show one train at the moment, but he will be constantly updating it. December 16th: The Railtour "The Steam Shuttle" was cancelled due to busyness of staff. However, a very small railtour is run at 1610 due to stranded people on the shuttle line as the shuttle had been pushed off the tracks. It was just a Class 66 but seats were added in it. 5 people were on it as they were stranded. It ran all the way back to Tonham Central. The name of this Railtour was "The Great 66" December 18th: Carl makes the Class 950 Track Recording Unit. December 26th: Build annouces that CarlRail is going to shut down due to Carl's inactivity, but it was a prank. December 27th: A HTTP 503 error strikes CarlRail again. People couldn't join the group as it appeared when someone tried to press the "Join Group" button. It somehow fixed itself after a moment. 2018 January 2018 January 1st: Happy New Year! January 6th: Carl and Build are filming a series on bigfoot. Obviously it's all fake, but it's entertainment January 11th: Carl and Build make the CarlRail Security group. They couldn't name it CarlRail Police since there is a group already called that that was shutdown. CarlRail Police is still being named CarlRail Security in September 2018. January 16th: Carl adds a mute button to the shuttle radio as well as adding a horn to it. The horn sounds automatically at every level crossing apart from Foxton Station Foot LC. He also added a mute and unmute button for the Shuttle's radio. He is planning on adding boards inside the shuttle to display information. Warvale's small platform is now a larger platform. January 27th: Carl adds a nameplate to the first B15 ever made. All 20 of the shuttles also have information boards inside of them. They are currently being transported to the shuttle line. January 28th: Carl decides to try and fix the Class 915. It was abandoned last Sunday since they couldn't get it to move. While going through the parts, he found out the Engine pieces still had a BodyVelocity in them. He removed them and the train managed to move. Carl and Build have called it "The Greatest Thing since the Shuttle!" January 29th: Carl and Build begin to create an NXTransit B15, a B15 with NXTransit wheels, and then begin to add 3rd rail shoes to it. February 2018 February 1st: Build's RAM arrives, 2 4gb sticks each, ordered on AliExpress but didn't work, and showed 2gb when hooked with one original ram stick and one bought one. Sadly, it works on AMD only and not Intel that's his CPU so he decides to sell it and find a new one. February 3rd: Carl and Build run "The Last Tour" Railtour. It shows everyone the dock line, some of the shuttle line and the access line. There will be NO more railtours until Foxton 2.0 is released. February 25th: NowDoTheJakeShake hacks CarlRail and exiles all members. Carl and Build have an emergency meeting and are thinking of closing CarlRail(lolno). More info on The Great Meltdown of 2018. All this time, effort and money went into CarlRail. It's now just all gone. CarlRail is back to square one. On the good side, however, Carl and Build make EXCELLENT progress on Foxton 2.0. Nothing will stop them from finishing Foxton 2.0. March 2018 March 1st: Carl and Build make excellent progress on Foxton 2.0. Fox Rail is closed down after being fined by CarlRail for threats, trespassing and copying. March 3rd: Ash Rail is closed down with permission from UKLvlXings (the owner). It is recycled into JakesRailways. March 5th: Foxton gets 100 likes. March 8th: Carl accidentally uncopylocks foxton. UK is editing it and Carl pranks him into closing it and then copylocking it. Now no one has Foxton. March 14th: Build invents tilting train technology. It enables trains to go at a higher speed without sacrificing the comfort of the passengers. Soon he will build a Class 370. CarlRail is also devastated when they found out Professor Stephen Hawking passed away in the early hours of March 14th. March 24th: CarlRail's Track Aerial Inspection Helicopter completes tests and is released to CarlRail. It will be used for track inspection via the sky. Foxton 1.0 is now officially dead (non updated). April 2018 April 1st: CarlRail pranks their members by saying that the new Foxton was never going to be completed and it was uncopylocked for all to take. The place was just a brick saying April Fools - Carl and New. April 8th: CarlRail releases their Shuttle Line 3 which is on a game called Clanton and Limmingham 2017/2018. April 9th: NewBuildmini changes his name to BuildTheBuilder after receiving 1000 robux from Carl. People in CarlRail will now refer to him as "Build" and not "New". [Unknown Date. Somewhere around April 21st]: The Old Foxton Place (which is being overwritten) gets 100 likes. April 26th: Chernobyl's 32nd anniversary and CarlRail's 2nd anniversary. May 2018 May 1st: Carl has a fire drill May 4th: Happy Star Wars Day! Carl has another fire alarm. Caused by burnt food. May 5th: Carl figures out how to make a train throttle GUI. He tests it on a class 66 and then begins to modify the GUI ready for releasing. [Unknown Date. Somewhere around May 5th]: Carl makes a better train throttle system. This one will be used. May 9th: Carl has yet ANOTHER fire alarm. Some idiot pulled it. 'Date. Somewhere around May 9th: '''Carl takes a break from Rotish Isles 2.0 development so he can focus on a train simulator he's making. Build is still developing RI. Carl will occasionally check to see if there are scripts to fix. May 15th: Carl figures out how to pull train wagons using the driving system. May 18th: Carl's parents go on holiday, so Carl will be offline as he is going to his grandparents then dads and his laptop is broken. However, since he will be at his dads at half term, he should be able to get it fixed. He has his windows tablet which can play roblox with him too. May 28th: School is out for Build. June 2018 June 1st: Carl's dad says his laptop is busted. He'll have to wait for a replacement hard drive. June 2nd: Carl arrives back and Build builds a bridge over the Carlton Vale Line. June 7th: A new Class 70 has finished production. June 8th: Class 52 and coaches are finished but during tests they fail to move. a Class 325 for Tonham Mail has been finished, but the driving system will probably not be added as it will take a lot of work. Unknown Date: Around June 10th: Carl focuses on BCRS while Build focuses on RI, but they will both help each other e.g if Build needs a script and Carl needs a model. June 14th: CarlRail hits 50 members after the Luka Walker CarlRail Attack back in February. June 16th: Carl makes a train spawning system, but he breaks it. June 17th: NSNidPL fixes his error. It was GUI.Spawning instead of GUI.DriveFrame.Spawning June 18th: The bombshell drops that it doesn't work in Client, only studio. June 19th: He uses Remote Events and manages to fix it. It will be used in Train Simulators. It was planned for CarlRail, but scrapped. June 21st: Class 67 for freight and tests trains is in the testing stages. Rotish Isles 2.0 getting bigger. July 2018 July 2nd: The first Eastern Trains unit is painted into it's livery. It was Class 153, 153305 July 4th: Sandy (Carl's Dog)'s 2nd Birthday. July 5th > July 11th: As usual. July 11th: England get kicked out of the world cup. Carl is sad. It's not coming home. July 12th: Highways Build is thinking of improving safety on zebra crossings by putting a yellow or red block between the white zebra blocks, like they do in Russia. July 14th: England lose to Belgium and gain 4th place in the World Cup. It's coming home in 2022. July 20th: Carl announces he has had issues with his monitor for a week and it's making game development impossible. He stops developing with Build taking over RI for the time being. July 23rd: RI Classic and RI 2.0 are both closed since they have experimental mode on. The driving system is also broken. July 24th: Carl fixes RI Classic. RI 2.0 development halted until they rescript some scripts and fix EM (Experimental mode). School is also out for Carl! Around July 25th: Roblox Remove Experimental Mode. RI 2.0 Development re-started. July 29th: Build's birthday. July 31st: Construction of the Foxton railway station has commenced. August 2018 August 1st: The wikia gets raided by Centro, but luckily Carl blocks all the vandalisers and the wikia is restored back to normal. August 3rd: Controller Support is added to the driving systems. And sadly, the former group exploiter and leaker Bestwwe5 has been found dead. Nobody knows if it's suicide or a crime. August 7th: Carl receives news that Best had a suicide note with him. August 16th: Carl releases Benton County Rail Simulator August 17th: Bestwwe5 joins Carl's BCRS server. He surprises everyone. He explains he isn't dead and that his death was faked. Carl regains contact. Best ISN'T dead at all. Trainsim99 time waste's Carl by 5 hours. August 25th: Centro and Carl finally make peace. September 2018 September 1st: Build starts school. CarlRail Police renamed into CarlRail Security. September 3rd: Centro, Carl and Bestwwe5 have more arguments. September 4th: Carl back to school. Rail War 3 also started with Centro Travel. It gets sorted after around 2 hours worth of arguments. September 16th: Centro Travel twitter account gets deleted and TheModsterRB may get sued for copyrighted sounds in GCR (yay). Carl makes a Class 50. September 17th: Carl's Locomotive Works build a Class 50 and Class 86. September 25th: Rotish Isles Discord server Work in Progress September 27th: Build is diagnosed with scoliosis. October 2018 October 1st: CarlRail unveils new logos. The old NR styled logo will still continue to be used on vans and departmental trains. October 30th: Carl's birthday November 2018 Up until November 11th: Nothing apart from RI Development going good. November 11th: Remembrance day. CarlRail and the rest of the UK fall silent for 2 minutes at 11:00 November 13th: Carl and Build release old places November 23rd: Carl Plandog's photo shoot images come out. November 27th: Centro Travel bots CarlRail. This triggers days of bot removal. November 28th: Roblox removes the bots, thanks to Carl's email. December 2018 December 1st - December 24th: Nothing. Few CT incidents but nothing serious. December 25th: Merry Christmas! December 27th: AlvinBlox visits Destination Benford. RPU police protects him. There were a lot of trespassers, most of which weren't fined or arrested. The RPUs tried to keep everyone off the tracks and safe from trains. (see pic 1). SimulatedNetwork, who was somehow in the game, leaked it to Centro Travel who raided the stream saying Carl is a leaker etc but AlvinBlox tells them to stop. December 28th: AlvinBlox visits Destination: Benford again. However, this was on a members only live stream (which Carl is a member of) so it was much quieter. December 30th: Trainsim99 gets DB from MetroPacer. he blackmails Carl into making him a dev. Carl uses a hacker to ddos trainsim a few times. Train then removes DB from his PC. Using footage of Train and Metro's DMs, Carl concluded that MetroPacer gave Trainsim DB in order to get a better job. He got fired. 2019 January 2019 January 1st: Happy New Year! Trainsim99 reveals that he still has Destination: Benford. Carl reveals he has trainsim's trains. This triggers trainsim into ripping off DB with the place. He is currently getting doxxed. January 20th: Rotish Isles 2.0 development is resumed. February 2019 February 8th: Trainsim leaks DB. It's old so no one cares. It got removed by Roblox after receiving around 10 reports. February 26 / 27th: MetroPacer gets fired. March 2019 March 1st: AlvinBlox plays DB again. March 9th: Carl invents realistic tunnel echoing. It uses Region3 and Soundscape. March 13th: Carl invents Level Crossing sensors for any length trains. 'Date. Around end of March: '''Carl announces he has left the RI 2.0 development team. He will still host the game and help with any minor issues though. April 2019 April 1st: Carl and Build prank that DB and RI 2.0 got leaked April 21st: Happy Easter. April 25th: Carl invents randomised train numbers. April 26th: CarlRail's 3rd Birthday and 33 years since Chernobyl Power Plant incident. Gallery Category:Core information